Fairy Rocks
by RainbowSkittlesWarrior
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, leader of the most famous band lives with her messy and noisy band mates. She never really has fallen in love, but she makes boys fall in love with her. Who will she fall in love with? Undecided pairings.


**A/N:** Re-written version of Rockstar Life. All I can say is, I thank you for the one who reviewed my other stories. Please notice that there is re-written in my re-written stories even though they have different titles. So I hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia, leader of the most famous band lives with her messy and noisy band mates. She never really has fallen in love, but she makes boys fall in love with her. Who will she fall in love with?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

In someone's mansion, there was a blonde girl who was singing her song with her piano, she was sadly staring at the piano keyboard as she played the piano along with her angelic voice.

**[Lyrics: The Sorrow By: RainbowSkittlesWarrior]**

**You left me,**

**Standing here alone,**

**I waited,**

**For your love to me,**

**I see you,**

**Awaiting,**

**I love you,**

**Yet, you didn't love me,**

**You pretend to not have a daughter, **

**Yet I am in front of you,**

**Oh, the sorrow I felt**

**Even though you left me for that girl,**

**I feel so sorry that you faded away, away, away,**

**The sorrow, I carry,**

**I can't hold it in, I have to let go...**

**Go... go... go... and fade away in the end...**

**I just have, to let go...**

**[Song End]**

She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. She remembered the pain, the lost of her father. Her father who owned the Fairy Music CEO. He was very greedy and he always is drunk when she was a child. He never cared for her, but she did care for him. Even though he doesn't show it, he was hurt pretty badly, by her mother, who died because of child birth. She decided to let go, let go for her band.

She was saddened by the certain accident that she spent a few days, not playing. She understood the pain if you have no parents, because she has no longer parents on her own. She sighed. Life is a maze. It has it's up and down, sometimes very hard, very complicated and very frustrating, but when you look deep through it, it has its own reasons.

She sat down her chair thinking what would her band mates: Natsu, Loke, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel will think if they found out she had been not eating healthy foods but chocolate for a few days. In the band, Natsu is the hungry joker, Loke is the player, Gray is the funny cool one, Jellal is the daddy figure one, and Gajeel is the bad boy of the band. **[A/N: I'm comparing them with One Direction. Lol.]**

Their boss is Master Makarov, an old man who is a bit perverted but has a kind heart. Of course, he doesn't care about what they do, but he only cares about their health. He was her grandfather. Makarov Dreyar. A sucessful international who is very popular for singing with his own band when he was very young. He was very old yet he was very strong.

Her best friend is Levy McGarden, the assistant of her grandfather. She makes very tasty pastries and often gives Lucy her best dish, the chocolate extreme. The cake was very delicious, for Lucy it was very tasty. She offered Levy to take a job in the Cake Shop they own but she declined because she was happier at the mansion.

Lucy's hobbies are playing the piano and singing. She often creates lyrics and makes her grandfather approve so she'll be singing it on stage. She doesn't go outside often, her fans are very creepy. She was at least chased 92,373 times and almost been kidnapped by a crazy fan 9,944 times. Yes they were too crazy for her.

Lucy's siblings are Laxus and Sting. Sting and Laxus are only her half-brother since they had a different father, but all of them are blonde. They were called the 3B's by the paparazzi because the three of them were blonde. The three of the are in the Top 100 Most Popular People in the World.

Lucy stood up and went away from the piano and got inside her covers, she was very sleepy so she just closed her eyes and before she knew it she fell asleep fast.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Someone knocked on Lucy's door, Lucy sat up and yawned, "Who is it?" Lucy said, still sleepy. The man in the door knocked once again, this time, it was more louder than the earlier knocking. Lucy shouted, "WHO IS IT?!" Then, the man in the door, "It's me, Jellal. Don't forget but we have a tour today. You need to get ready fast because it is in the next four hours, our trip is a 1-hour ride so, you have to bath fast, I know girls take in the bathroom so just bathe, NOW."

"Okay, chill." Lucy said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She showered fast and applied her makeup which was blue eye shadow, black mascara, her lipstick was black and there were two gems one black and one blue in the left of her left eye. She went outside to take her dress from her assistant: Mirajane Strauss.

"Mira-chan, can you hand me the costume, the blue sapphire colored dress, the frilly one and the black set of wings, the feather wings okay?" she said while the white haired girl smiled and nodded. The white haired girl was her assistant for 6 years now, she was very fun to be with and like to pair people up with each other, like how she paired Bisca and Alzack. She brought up a blue sapphire dress, there were gems in the top left of her dress. there was big ribbon colored black in the back, and the dress was long in the back and short in the front and the wings matched her.

It was their Sapphire Tour, they were going to perform on the stage with lights colored blue and white. She was going to fly while singing, yes she was going to fly. The wings were not normal wings, it was wings that flap if it is activated and when it flaps you fly. The wing's movement can be controlled by the black gloves that is given. Her shoes, they were black boots with blue gems all over it.

* * *

_Minutes has passed..._

Lucy finished eight minutes too early so she played with her tablet and played her games. She dropped the tablet to the couch when they were finished and Lucy sat at the couch. Her tattoo was showing below her shoulder because the dress was sleeveless, the tattoo was a yellow key and surrounded by golden light. Natsu was dressed like in the movie, TRON, except the color was blue. Same for Loke, Jellal, and Gajeel. Gray's design was the same but his color was black, he was Lucy's partner in singing.

The tattoos of their's were placed in the same location like Lucy's. Gajeel's was a picture of an iron dragon, it's glow was black. Natsu was a fire dragon with orange glow. Jellal's was a blue wolf with a violet glow. Gray's was a picture of a snowflake and surrounded by blue glow.

* * *

_An hour has passed..._

They have arrived the stadium, many people were surrounding them, taking pictures of them, asking for signatures that they gladly accepted and the most asked signatures was Lucy's, of course. Lucy was carrying Natsu in her back, he was dizzy from the car ride and the paparazzi was taking pictures of them.

Then, later, Lucy sat down the couch trembling. What if she fails to control her wings and fall? What will happen if she failed and they were out because of her? She was the one to blame if they failed, she was the one to blame. She was the leader of the group, of course she would be the one who'll be blamed. Gray noticed that Lucy was trembling, Gray approached her and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"If I failed the band, they're going to blame it on me." Lucy said, trembling in fear. Gray frwned, he shook his head and hugged her. *SNAP* "Don't worry Lucy, I'll be right here for you."

"Thanks, Gray."

* * *

_Information Corner: _

_- Siegrain is the chef of the band._

_- Jellal is the person in the band._

_- Sting and Laxus are brothers, and they are both guards._

_- Mirajane is Lucy's assistand._

_- Mirajane's sister, Lisanna is their waitress._

_- Grandine, Igneel, Wendy is Natsu's family._

_- Gajeel and Natsu are cousins._

_- Before joining the band, Lucy was a motorcycle racer._

_- Gray was an ice sculptor._

_- Jellal was a tattoo artist._

_- Natsu and Gajeel has no job before they joined the band._

_- The band name is Fairy Rocks._

* * *

_Meanwhile in Fairy Book..._

"GrayLu forever!" the mystery girl said, typing and typing until she finished, she posted the post and laughed evilly.

**Mirajane Strauss:**

_Gray and Lucy sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love, then comes marriage,_

_See more..._

_*insert Gray and Lucy hugging here*_

_Like. Comment. Share._

* * *

_Meanwhile in the other side of Fairy Book..._

"NaLu forever!" the mystery girl said, typing and typing until she finished, she posted the post and laughed more evilly.

**Levy McGarden:**

_Natsu and Lucy are together, _

_Because they are forever,_

_See more..._

_*insert Natsu in Lucy's back here*_

_Like. Comment. Share._

* * *

_Somewhere with the band..._

"Achoo!" The three band members sneezed. They thought, _"Somebody must be thinking of me."_

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, re-written version! My new pen name is RainbowSkittlesWarrior. Visit my profile for why I want to re-write this story.


End file.
